


KT

by etrus



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: KT, M/M, Omorashi, PWP, Tim Drake is a Talon, Ultraboy - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：Kon x Tim<br/>注意：R18、PWP、私設三創、大量髒話、Tim是婊子</p>
<p>其實這篇很久以前就寫好給原作者看過了，但就一直沒有貼出來<br/>總而言之就是肉文ww</p>
<p>這是根據繪者竹碳的R18 KT刊物為背景聯想下去的故事<br/>封面：http://bamboo-carbon.tumblr.com/post/133866458006/new-kt-fanfic-comic-cover<br/>本子廣告：http://www.plurk.com/p/ldd6jt<br/>劇情大意Talon！Tim拐了Ultraboy跟他打了一炮，自己爽完對方也徹底激怒了（超簡陋介紹ww）<br/>以下短篇就是妄想被激怒的Ultraboy是怎麼把Talon給辦了</p>
<p>警告：官能為主的發洩性文章，裡面沒有任何正確知識，三次元歸三次元、二次元歸二次元，無視所有三次元生理的相關知識跟常識</p>
<p>TAG：失禁、無道德觀</p>
            </blockquote>





	KT

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝竹碳創作出這麼棒的本子

Talon承認自己有受虐傾向，但他就是無法克制自己不去玩火，他實在愛慘了把人控制在自己手上，任由自己予取予求，即使知道後果可能終究燒到自己身上，他還是樂此不疲，畢竟，在這混亂的世界上，誰的腦袋還能正常？惡意、欲望、欺瞞、背叛，宛如在混亂多變的世上不變的人性卑劣，Ultra的暴虐也不變得令人安心，Ultra不跟人玩什麼計謀暗算，總是仗著自己的蠻力碾壓過去，雖然也因此破壞掉不少Talon的計畫，但這種完全不懂隱瞞、永遠不會背叛自己預料的頭腦簡單，還真令人安心不是嗎？

被摩擦到幾乎快要麻木到沒有感覺、以為再也合不起來的穴口，因為抽插的動作不斷帶出射滿在腸道裡的精液，將已經被捏得有些瘀青的大腿更加濕滑淫糜，制服也早就被撕爛到不知道去哪裡了，Talon雙手抓著床單，過度的性交讓他不再是完全的歡愉，而是伴隨著痛苦的強制性愛，因為中途的失神讓他已經無法準確計算出自己射了幾次，即便語氣上不再那麼驕傲、甚至開始帶了點請求，Ultra仍然不打算放過他，似乎打定主意要履行承諾把這隻騷貨操到失禁為止，被性交弄得酸軟無力的Talon只能任由擁有絕對蠻力的外星人按趴在床上，雙手捏住Talon的腰，像是野獸交配一樣從後面狂操他，Ultra喜歡這樣來，這樣的體位讓他能一邊看著對方輕輕一捏就可以捏斷的纖細後頸，一邊把對方像當作洩慾工具般盡情衝刺到最深，更棒的是不用看到對方從容的嘲諷笑容，Talon這婊子只配當他的母狗，張開雙腿、趴在床上任由他幹，就像現在這樣，顫抖著身軀，嘴角流著來不及嚥下的唾液，與哭喊高潮的淚水一起滴落到床上，不再滿嘴的刻薄諷刺，而是黏膩淫亂的呻吟。

「嗯？射不出來了嗎騷鳥。」Ultra惡意地用他傲人的尺寸朝著對方敏感處用力一頂，另一隻手還毫不留情地握住對方已經射到酸痛的性器，像是打算擠奶一樣用力揉搓，他知道對方之前才射過的性器敏感得經不起如此粗魯的對待，但同樣他也知道對方就是喜歡疼痛，Talon就是這樣的賤貨，讓他人疼痛或自己疼痛，都會爽得一副高潮樣。

「不……啊嗯～又、又硬了……。」過載的刺激讓Talon想伸手去阻止對方蹂躪他敏感器官的手，但他終究還是沒動作，一來是他很清楚在力氣上他絕對比不過對方，二來是他如果伸手阻止對方，反而會激起對方的嗜虐心，更把自己往死裡操，而且其實雖然痛，但也伴隨著愉悅，那種自己脆弱的部位被人掌握在手裡但對方卻渾然不知、不懂利用，一心一意只想把自己幹到失禁的埋頭努力，不管是心理還是生理，都讓他頗為期待對方是不是真的能把自己操到失禁。

都已經幾乎只射得出稀薄的液體，應該離射尿不遠了。

當然Talon沒有蠢到去開口反諷刺激對方把自己幹到射尿，再怎麼說還是要留點顏面給對方，他很懂得適當的退讓才能換到真正的勝利，得先讓對方享受這些優越感、嚐嚐甜頭，否則自己可能還沒爽到就要先跟對方撕破臉幹架，頭腦簡單的人就是這麼看重面子，簡直幼稚得比小鬼還愚蠢。

但說真的，他還是希望Ultra能先成為射不出來的那位放過他，一直被對方用粗大的性器碾壓自己的敏感處，不斷深入自己體內磨蹭肉慾上的快感，已經被幹射到好幾次的Talon真的很累，要是一般人肯定早就在這像暴風一樣的性交昏過去，下體又酸又辣，後方又撐又滿，腸道跟穴口宛如都已經被插成對方陰莖的模樣，飢渴地吸吮塞進他體內的粗大性器，主動地收縮想榨擠出更多滾燙的精液填滿自己，Talon不否認自己是個婊子，性交對他而言是手段、是娛樂，他也早就習慣跟Ultra上床，精準地說，他喜歡跟Ultra上床，無論是性器尺寸跟對方直率的愚蠢反應，都讓他樂此不疲，讓他想榨乾對方，為他的身軀迷戀到無法自拔卻又不敢承認。

有什麼比把超能的外星人Ultra掌握在手裡還來得快樂？Ultra永遠都逃離不了他。

內心的自滿與身體的滿足讓Talon不自覺縮緊屁股，緊夾著對方埋在自己身體裡的陰莖，再度勃起的性器硬吐出幾滴近乎透明的液體後，便疲軟地垂下隨著Talon被身後人衝撞的身軀搖晃著。

「看你一臉爽樣，果然是欠操的婊子。」Ultra板起對方的頭，將手指伸進Talon的嘴裡，居高臨下地看著Talon勾起熟悉的挑釁笑容，主動捲起舌頭舔起他的手指，和著唾液溼滑色情地滑過Ultra的指骨，性感得宛如貪得無饜的婊子。

「那就操我啊～」Talon撐起身體跪起身，手伸向後方攀住對方的頭，另一隻手則拉著對方的手貼上自己因為性慾而發熱的肌膚，撫摸著一條條傷疤的新生皮肉，「不是說要把我操到失禁？不能言而無信啊，你聽得懂言而無信嗎？」

「幹，你這騷貨，總有一天我一定要幹死你。」

預料中的坦然反應讓Talon開心地笑起來，他們都知道誰在設陷阱、誰在故意激怒人，也知道誰總是會明知如此還往下跳，一起沉淪至深淵，誰也不放過誰，即使自己也就此萬劫不復。

Talon的笑聲沒有維持太久，下一瞬間就換成了喘氣都無法發聲的呻吟，Ultra的雙手架起他的大腿，將雙腿拉到最開，使得Talon的全身重量都落在他們兩人的連結處，脹大的陰莖也藉此插到更深處，讓Talon只能緊急地用手往後圈住在自己背後抱起他的人，如同哄小孩小便的姿勢，羞恥地被迫張大雙腳準備尿尿。

「太、太深了…好脹、好脹……嗯～～」雖然沒有勃起但敏感處一直被刺激的Talon顫抖著身體，徹底開發以及剛射過的敏銳身軀更加放大對方給予的各樣碰觸，他張大眼感受下身不斷被施予堆疊的快感，已經溼得像是失禁的雙腿間暴露在空氣中，不用照鏡子也能清楚想像出的淫亂模樣令他更加愉悅，他就是個婊子，喜歡被人操屁股操到射的婊子，而Ultra就是滿足他這個婊子的蠢蛋。

「讓我看看你失禁的羞恥模樣。」Ultra興奮地舔舔嘴，像是即將享用自己獵物的野獸，「尿出來，當著我的面，被幹到尿出來。」

「那你得更──」

Talon噎不出聲，話才講到一半他就被退到穴口外的Ultra狠狠插入體內最深處，如同Ultra規格外的外星人蠻力，一路碾壓過自己紅腫軟嫩的腸肉直抵敏感深處，像是打算把陰囊都塞進去地奮力頂入，不允許他逃跑的專制霸道般緊捏著他的大腿肉，無處可逃的Talon彷彿自己的腦袋都被因此操糊了一樣，他甚至無法分辨自己到底喊了什麼還是有沒有喊，在Ultra一個挺進後，就在他的體內射了出來，射至連手指都挖不到的深處，讓Talon甚至有錯覺自己張大的口呼出來都有Ultra精液的味道，而他只能顫抖地捲起腳趾，被迫灌滿對方的種子，即使全身抽搐也不被放過地持續射入到最後一滴，隨後下體的溼熱宛如滿足般蔓延開來，滴流出具有騷味的黃色液體。

Talon的性器依然垂軟著，沉浸在高潮的劇烈洗刷，取代已經射光的白濁，一滴滴尿騷液體無法自主地緩緩流出，彰顯著這具身體是有多爽快、多愉悅。

「殺人不眨眼的Talon居然在人面前失禁漏尿。」Ultra鬆開手，任由Talon倒趴在床上。

「那麼，」Talon喘著氣，沒有急著調整姿勢，而是就著跪趴的姿勢轉頭看向後方的人，一手掰開自己的屁股，露出流滿精液的紅腫穴口，「你對我身體的數值還滿意嗎？」

「彼此彼此。」Ultra粗魯地把對方翻過來面對自己，抓起對方的頭髮硬把對方拉起來吻了下去，「小騷鳥。」

Talon環抱住對方大方享受對方的吻，他知道對方已經氣消，不會再跟他算之前惡意想讓對方硬著的實驗的帳，Talon又成功地在一次玩火下從人人懼怕的Ultra手中活下來。

所以，下次可以來玩什麼呢？Talon笑笑地舔著對方嘴角想。

 

End


End file.
